


Of the Avatar of the Great White Dragon

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Songs of the Lovebird [5]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Confession, F/M, Poetry, Pudding, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: The White Dragon of Truth's words to his mortal friend.





	Of the Avatar of the Great White Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Because it wouldn't make sense for Black to not have a poem.

_ Y, even though you will never see this _

_ I can’t thank you enough for helping me to reach this goal _

_ I dreamt of this since I was a little Rufflet _

_ Reaching for true pudding. _

 

_ When I first tasted it, I was in love. _

_ But I knew it wasn’t perfect.  _

_ But after that, I was granted a vision of the truest of pudding, _

__ And since then, I pursued it.  
  


_ Every day, I trained myself for it, physically, mentally, spiritually, _

_ Hoping one day, I might find it. _

_ But I realized I couldn’t do it alone when I met you. _

 

_ You were strong, physically and mentally. _

_ You were loyal, and comforting, and patient. _

_ You never minded my screaming, _

_ You were strong, _

_ You were smart, _

_ You were a good friend, _

_ Despite what many think when they first saw you. _

 

_ You proved them all by following me,  _

_ Even though the comforts of home and friends would be sacrificed through that. _

_ No amount of “thank yous” can express my gratitude to you. _

_ Even though you are mourning of my departure, _

_ Think of me when you see pudding, _

_ For I am there. _


End file.
